disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mickey's Nutcracker
Mickey's Nutcracker was a live stage show that was performed at the Videopolis theater in Disneyland at Christmastime in 1991. In 1992, a televised version was also shown on the Disney Channel. It was similar to (and may have provided inspiration to) the Mickey Mouse Works short The Nutcracker, which also featured a parodical take on the Nucracker story starring Mickey and Minnie, complete with a narrator not shy about wanting to further the story whether or not it makes complete sense. Synopsis The show opens with Minnie Mouse hosting a Christmas party at her house, attended by fellow Disney characters Pluto, Goofy, Chip 'n' Dale, Roger Rabbit and Tigger, along with human neighbors Conrad, Tina and Ethel. The story's narrator then arrives to give Minnie her Christmas present - a nutcracker in the likeness of Mickey Mouse. After the party (which the narrator remarks to the other characters needs to be over in order to continue the story), Minnie, too excited to sleep, starts dancing with her new nutcracker. When midnight strikes, Mickey the Nutcracker suddenly comes to life. He explains to Minnie that every year on Christmas Eve, he comes to life, accompanied by his friends - a quintet of tap-dancing singing tin soldiers, with their leader resembling Tina. After their song, the soldiers and the mice go to get some snacks when suddenly, an evil pack of rats shows up. After the narrator introduces them to the leads, the rats' leader, the Rat King, arrives. The narrator explains that the Rat King was once a handsome prince who was put under an evil curse that can only be undone by the thing rat kings hate most - sugar. The Rat King announces his plans to ruin Christmas and picks a fight with the Nutcracker and his soldiers, but Minnie tells them that she won't have a big fight going on in her house. The soldiers knock out the Henchrats and Minnie conks out the Rat King when he attempts to kill the Nutcracker. The rats quickly escape and the soldiers go off to get another snack. The Nutcracker, grateful to Minnie for saving his life, offers to take her to his home kingdom, Candyland, using a sleigh (driven by Pluto as a reindeer) as their mode of transportation. Shortly into their journey, they arrive at the Enchanted Snowflake Forest, where they meet and dance with the Dancing Snowflakes and their leader, the Queen of the Snowflakes (who, as Minnie notices, resembles Ethel). After the pair depart, the Rat King suddenly shows up in the forest, looking for the mice. The Snowflake Queen tries to cast a spell of her own on him, but her wand shorts out, so she decides to call Acme Exterminating. The Rat King then overhears the narrator talking about Minnie and the Nutcracker going to Candyland and worries about having to go there. The Nutcracker and Minnie arrive at Candyland, where they're greeted by the mayor (Goofy). The mayor declares Minnie as Candyland's national heroine for saving the Nutcracker's life. Minnie is then introduced to the town's candymasters (Chip 'n Dale), the dentist (Roger Rabbit) and the sheriff (Tigger), who engage in song and dance. During this, the Rat King ties up the narrator and then takes over the story, saying that everyone got sick on the candy they ate. He then peeks ahead in the story, sees that he's supposed to get arrested by the sheriff and promptly tears that page out of the book. The Rat King makes up his own ending in which he takes over Candyland (or stops the actual show in the TV version, which confuses the rest of the cast), but the Nutcracker puts a stop to this by clouting him with a bag of sugar. The sugar turns the Rat King back into the handsome prince he used to be (who resembles Conrad). No longer evil, the prince thanks the Nutcracker for changing him back in time for the ending. Goofy then asks the narrator how the story ends, but the narrator doesn't know, since the last few pages got torn out. The Nutcracker comes up with one, though - he asks Minnie if she'd be his princess and stay in Candyland with them, which she happily agrees to do. Stage Cast *Bidalia Albanese *Denise Anderson *Tracy Bardens *Arik Basso *Kym Berry *Mark Bunker *Mark Devine *Phil Dominquez *Jill Foley *Tamara Harrison *Claudia Isola *Paul Kozlowski *Derick La Salla *Rachel Miller *Jane Oshita *Tracy Ray *Raymond Rodriquez *Michi Scott *Bill Wiley Voice Cast *Wayne Allwine as Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse *Tress MacNeille as Chip *Corey Burton as Dale *Bill Farmer as Goofy/Pluto *Charles Fleischer as Roger Rabbit *Jim Cummings as Tigger/Exterminator's voice Gallery 3064230287_e6a94603dd.jpg 3065070096_788da1f646.jpg mqdefault3.jpg hqdefault2.jpg 1222.jpg 3064231015_42cf2f0ea0.jpg 3065071022_7775af79d4.jpg 3064231345_3924b358df.jpg 3064232089_91abfbe864.jpg hqdefault4.jpg mqdefault5.jpg hqdefault23.jpg mqdefault6.jpg 3065071738_fa7f49e43a.jpg 0111.jpg 3065072174_5d94518fe5.jpg External links *Christmas Specials Wiki: Mickey's Nutcracker Category:Christmas productions Category:Television specials Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Minnie Mouse Category:Disneyland entertainment